


sweet like candy to my soul

by ElasticElla



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” a stranger exclaims, rushing over to the fallen woman’s side. “Are you alright?”





	sweet like candy to my soul

**Author's Note:**

> title from dave matthews band's crash into me

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” a stranger exclaims, rushing over to the fallen woman’s side. “Are you alright?” 

She sits up slowly rubbing her head, “Just a bit disoriented.”

“God, I’m so clumsy. There’s a cafe around the corner- we could get you some ice and liquids?” 

“Sure,” she murmurs, and the tall blonde already has an arm around her to help her up. The dizzyness gets worse at that, and she blearily thinks she’ll be late to her two o’clock. Then again, she certainly won’t be much use in a meeting like this. 

“I’m Serena,” she offers, and it rings a faint bell, but she isn’t sure why. 

“Raina,” she replies automatically, and a moment later she’s seated. Serena is handing her ice wrapped in paper towels and a glass of water, and either she’s more injured than she believed or Serena is some type of speed goddess. 

“Wait, the Raina that’s dating Chuck?” 

She groans, and presses into the ice more. “No. Sometimes we have sex, but we’re not exclusive or anything. Has he been saying…?”

“Oh no, I just figured it was Chuck-speak for dating. Are you hungry? I definitely owe you at least lunch after that collision.” 

Raina smiles, sliding the ice up her forehead and out of her vision. “Food sounds wonderful.” 

Serena nods to the server, saying, “They have really great sandwiches here. Any allergies?” 

Raina shakes her head, a bad decision that makes her wince, and dark spots swarm before her vision. When it clears Serena is looking guilty again, but there’s also sandwiches, magically fast. 

Only a few hours later, somehow she ends up in Serena’s room, spilling her life story while Serena paints her nails. It’s so cliche, but she’s never done anything like this before. Growing up she didn’t have too many friends, and her father always encouraged her to put the business before friendships, eroding the few she’d made. It’s a new type of happiness, without the sharpness of competition, and she likes it. 

Serena has a pleasant airy laugh, it tickles her ears as the blonde says, “You don’t get out much, do you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Serena declares, finishing up with the top coat. “You have me now, what would you like to do?”

Raina bit her lip, beseeching. “Everything?” 

“I can arrange that,” Serena says with a grin, pulling out her phone. “Alright we’ll start with some truly reckless shopping, and then we’ll have a chill evening.” 

Raina raises her eyebrows, “I’ve gone shopping before you know.” 

Serena’s smile doesn’t dim, “For useful things I’m sure. Have you ever gone without anything in mind though, and just tried on every fabric that called out to you?” 

“I,” Raina hesitates, “have not.”

“C’mon,” Serena says, standing and offering an arm, “you’re going to love it.” 

Raina honestly doesn’t expect to have half as much fun as she does. Whenever she so much as looks at something for more than a moment, Serena grabs it in her size. In the dressing room they share one, trying on huge stacks of clothes- because there’s no way Raina’s the only one getting something. 

Half a day later, arms laden with bags they return to her hotel room. 

“I can’t believe I’m tired!” Raina exclaims, pushing the door open and giggling. “We didn’t even do anything.” 

Serena puts on a fake serious voice, “Shopping is serious business young lady.” And they both collapse on the couch laughing, bags at their feet. 

“Alright, what’s next that doesn’t require much movement?” 

Serena gnaws on her lip, thinking. “I was gonna take you dancing-”

“Oh god no,” Raina mutters. 

Laughing, she finishes, “-but I could have a friend bring us some weed instead?” 

“Sounds good,” Raina says and Serena texts Nate. 

“There is one thing though,” she warns her. 

“Uh oh, should I order munchies now?” Serena asks. 

“Yes. But I mean- I get really horny when I’m high.” 

And a pretty little blush appears in Serena’s cheeks, like she genuinely surprised her. “Okay. As long as you’re good with that, I’m good with it.” 

“How good?” Raina presses.

Serena fingers her hair behind her ear, deciding and suddenly she leans in to kiss Raina. Raina laughs into her mouth, but doesn’t pull away, has never been so glad to topple into someone.


End file.
